Lois and Clark Clark Jr and Carrie's story part 2
by susan cousineau
Summary: This is the story of Clark Kent Jr and the woman that he meets and hopes to marry.


It was not easy for Carrie to hide the fact that she knew the truth about Clark. She had now met his family and knew the entire truth about his father and his mother also. She wanted to make sure that she could win their trust. With trust Clark would eventually tell her who he was she was sure of it.

The days had been wonderful lately and Carrie was now seeing Clark Jr almost every night. They laughed together and played video games. She found out that he was a good cook. Clark loved to make some of his specialties and was especially proud of his quiche. He had his own recipe and Carrie found out that it was good.

Carrie's mom was very fond of Clark. She tried not to get involved in her daughters' life. but thought that Clark was very nice and kind. He had a good job and was a real person. Americanna came over to the house often and was quite the celebrity. He was polite and a great help when there was something wrong. But he was not a person that Carrie could have a normal relationship with. Everywhere that he went people recognized him and he was always in danger. She worried that Carrie could be in danger also, if she was ever with him when someone tried to do him harm. She preferred the quiet Clark.

Sandy loved them both and knew the anguish that her sister went through in dating both men. She knew that both men must have been very aware that they were both going after the same woman. She wondered what their thoughts were on the matter. Sandy wondered how her sister had been so lucky to meet such a cute guy as Clark and then to meet and get to know Americanna. He was a god really. But he too was incredibly handsome. too.

Carrie was still working as a 911 operator and many times people had asked for help from either Superman or Americanna. She knew what the location of both men were most of the time and was able to keep an eye on them both. She was amazed and proud of the two men that she knew well. Clark's father was a friendly outgoing man who had always treated her like a lady. Carrie enjoyed going over to the Kent's house and went there several times a month for dinner or just a visit. She had never let anyone know what she knew. Keeping the secret to herself was becoming natural to her. She wanted to someday marry Clark.

Clark had been dating Carrie for several months now. The movement between him and Americanna was starting to get to him. Sometimes he would find it hard trying to remember what clothes he was wearing when he was with her. She was a lady through and through and he wondered if he could trust her with his secret. His father had found his mother, but there had only been his grandparents and his father to consider at the time. He on the other hand had a sister and his father and his grandparents and mother to consider. If he was to reveal who he was Carrie would know who they were also. This worried him. Then the problem was that he wasn't sure which one of them that Carrie really wanted.

Carrie thought of all the places that she and Americanna had been. They had been all over the world. She never knew where he would be taking her. She just got into his arms and they would fly away. Sometimes he would already have plans and just take her . But, sometimes she would get to chose where they would go and there were no limits put on her. She felt as though she was the luckiest woman in the world.

As time had gone by Carrie and Clark had gotten closer and closer. Many times the two of them would just go for a walk in the park. They went to the beach, where she couldn't help but notice the body he had. Oh what a body too. It was so muscular and dark. Clark was an eye catcher as Clark just as much as he was when he was wearing his costume.

But this day Carrie turned on the television and saw Superman and AMericanna . They were fighting off an evil villain who had made some fake kryptonite. The metal was affecting Superman bad and seemed to be having some affect on Clark jr. or Americanna as he was known. But after a long battle Americanna had managed to get the fake kryptonite away and had taken care of the enemy.

Immediately Carrie saw that both men had been injured and had walked away from the battle. Neither one of them were flying. She watched as Lois came over and helped them . She put them in her car and they drove off. Carrie hoped more than anything that someday she would be able to do the same thing. She had watched the two superheroes many times before and knew that the two of them had many enemies. She wanted to be the friend that they could always count on. This was her purpose in life and she was going to win their trust and love.

That night Clark called her. He told her that he was not feeling well and wanted to cancel their date. "I would like to see you tomorrow." he asked her.

"That's fine Clark you sound very tired. Take a good night's rest and you will be all right. Call me in the morning and let me know how you are. All right?" she asked him.

Clark was feeling very weak and was glad that Carrie had been understanding. As he hung up the phone he heard a knock on his bedroom door. He called "Come in" and saw his mom standing there.

Lois smiled at her son. She was proud of him "Carrie is a nice girl Clark. Are you going to tell her who you really are? You can't keep seeing her as both of you. It is not fair to her, you know."

Clark smiled at his mother and took the tray of food gladly. "Thanks mom" he told her. He knew that she was right he was going to either have to trust Carrie or let Carrie move on and find someone else. This was going to be hard to decide, as he loved Carrie so much.


End file.
